Excluding
by roseebee
Summary: Ya know that feeling you sometimes get when you're hurting emotionally bc of people & their prejudices & just want everything to stop? That's how one little boy feels every single day of his life & noone cares because he is worthless after all, isn't he? A nuisance, a waste of space, a good for nothing, a danger for himself & everyone around him, better of dead. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _Words hurt_

" _Demon_ "

" _Freak_ "

" _I don't know why he is still allowed to stay in the village_ "

" _Why don't you do us all a favor and die already, huh?!_ "

These were insults a little boy at the mere age of 7 has to endure everyday. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan who is treated poorly because he contains the _Kyuubi No Kitsune_ (Nine-tailed Fox Demon) which attacked the village 7 years ago.

Even though some of the villagers are aware that that child is just a little kid who did nothing wrong, they just can't let go of the hatred they bare towards the monster which killed without contrition the people they loved. And so, just because he is a Jinchuuriki he is hated and looked down upon. No matter where he goes, the hatred filled stares of the citizens persecute him. They never cease to exist.

Bowing his head lower than it already was, Naruto continues his way home as quickly as he can.

He doesn't want to look up and see all of the glares directed at him nor does he wants to continue to listen to their insults. Even though he should be used to it by now, it still hurts no matter how many times he has to endure it.

" _ **It**_ _is so disguting ugh. I just want_ _ **it**_ _gone already._ "

" _Same here._ _ **That monster**_ _is a danger to every citizen here. God knows what_ _ **it**_ _would do to our children_ "

" _I don't even want to think about it. I hope_ _ **it**_ _never becomes a ninja._ _ **That freak**_ _is already dangerous as it is._ "

Gritting his teeth together to stop the oncoming tears from spilling over, Naruto breaks into a sprint towards his apartment to escape his cruel reality.

Digging his finger nails into his hand to distract himself from the emotional pain he suffers through, he runs as fast as his short legs can carry him.

He will be damned if he starts crying in front of them.

No, he won't give them the satisfication of breaking down.

' _I won't cry! Not here! I won't! I won't!_ ' Repeating this over and over like a mantra in his head, he finally arrives at his apartment.

It's a modest one bedroom apartment with a little kitchen area and a small bathroom. He doesn't really have much. Just the most necessary things like a bed with an old and dirty mattress, a nightstand, a full-body mirror and a closet. But he will take what he can get.

There are just two things which he really hates about his apartment.

For one the lack of warm water which leaves him with cold showers even in winter. Not that he didn't try to talk to the guy who is responsible for this, but noone really takes you seriously when you're just a little boy. And in the case of Naruto, they plainly just don't _care_.

And the other thing he absolutely detestes are the graffitis on his apartment walls.

Like 2 months ago some villagers thought it would be _absolutely hilarious_ to break into his apartment and spray paint the walls with things like " _Demon_ ", " _Worthless_ ", " _Die_ ", " _Hated_ ", " _Freak_ "... well, you get the idea.

Of course Naruto tried to clean the paint off but there's only so much you can do with cold water and a tattered cloth.

So he left it like that. That way whenever he wakes up the first thing he sees are these slurs.. But whatever, he is a demon after all.

After getting out of his clothes and putting on an old grey shirt with holes in it and black sweatpants, he crawls beneath his thin blanket and finally lets his tears fall.

Naruto has always been a silent crier, never have been one who liked to show his emotions and pain, prefering to suffer alone. The one time he did cry in front of the villagers, they just laughed at his misery and left him like that. Cold. Alone. Miserable.

But that's just the way it always has been and always will be.

Stiffling his sobs in his pillow, he continues to cry his heart out.. cries because of the citizens, because of the fact that he doesn't have parents nor friends who can support and comfort him, because he doesn't have anyone to love him, because everyone hates him.

 _Because he is alone.._

 **Author´s Note**

Hi everyone.  
If you're reading this right now, thank you for reading my story. It really means a lot mainly because I think that this story didn't turn out how I expected it to be.

I would really like some feedback in regards to the story.  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? What could I do better next time?  
And should I continue to write this story or leave it as an one-shot?

It would really mean a lot if you could answer these questions. And be honest please.

Well, that's all for now. Till next time I guess. Byee x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unnoticed**

Light streamed through the windows and right in Naruto's face yet he didn't venture out of bed. Why should he? It's a saturday after all and it's not like he has anyone waiting for him at the breakfast table.

He doesn't have parents who would try to wake you gently up by kissing your forehead, combing their fingers through your hair and whispering in your ear that breakfast is ready, all the while waiting for you to wake up so you could eat together as a family.

Not that Naruto would know how parents actually wake up their children. He doesn't have anyone after all but that is just wishful thinking from his part, that parents will love you unconditionally and try their best to make you happy.

Stretching his arms he slowly makes his way towards his bathroom to freshen himself up a bit. He is glad that he atleast has warm water in the morning for a bit. Seems like the landlord finally decided to come after his request.

Arriving in his kitchen he starts looking in his empty cupboards and fridge, trying in vain to find something eadable. He would have to go grocery shopping today.

Alone the thought made his stomach churn.

He did not want a repeat of last time where the sales clerk absolutely refused to sell him food and then had the fucking nerve to screech that he was trying to steal from him, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto actually had the right amount of money in his hands to pay for the groceries.

Needless to say the onlookers believed the man instead of him, even though all of them could see loud and clear what he had in his hands.

Sighing, Naruto retreated back into his bedroom and planted himself face first into his bed.

He was tired.

He tried everyday to put a smile and happy-go-lucky attitude on his face, hoping almost desperately that someday the villagers will realise that he isn't a demon nor a threat towards them.

That he is just a little boy searching for acceptance and recognizing. For understanding and compassion. For comfort and love.

But that is all just wishful thinking. As if he would ever be loved. At the rate it's going he wouldn't be surprised if the Hokage himself would start to hate him too. Even if the Hokage is supposed to love and appreciate every single citizen in the village, Naruto is sure that doesn't apply to him.

When Naruto was about 4 years old the Hokage used to visit him every single day and accompany him everywhere he wanted to go. They used to sit for hours on the top of the Hokage monuments. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just enjoyed the scenery before them.

But these days are in the past. The older Naruto got, the lesser the times got they spend together.

Nowadays he is lucky when he sees the old man once in a month.

"My life sucks.." told Naruto to noone in particular.

'Ok Naruto stay calm and just walk without looking at anyone. It will be okay. If you can't see them giving the hateful glares to you, it won't hurt as much. Go, Go, Go!'

Nodding to himself after the quick pep-talk, Naruto walked to the closest grocery store. He doesn't want to be in the presence of the villagers more than is necessary.

Looking through the shelves he quickly grabbed a few vegetables and then carried on. Without looking he knows that the people there are staring at him disdainfully. It's like they want to make sure that he knows that he isn't welcomed in here and that he should leave as soon as possible.

Walking further into the store he reaches the section he wanted. Sparing a quick glance at the price tag of the ramen cups he takes 10 pair and then hurries to the cash register.

'Nearly done Naruto, just put the items on the conveyor belt, give the money to the woman, take your things and leave. Easy enough, right?'

As the woman put his groceries in a plastic bag, she did nothing to hide the disdain in her eyes which his presence caused.

"8,45"

Startled, Naruto looked up at her. "Huh?"

Sighing in annoyance, the woman repeated in a huff, "This'll make 8,45€. If you can't pay, leave."

"No.. I, eh, I can pay." Naruto quickly gave her the right amount of money, took his bag and left.

'Well, that went better than expected. Noone yelled at me or tried to throw me out. Although that scary woman looked ready to eat me alive..'

Shuddering, Naruto hurried to his apartment. He never felt comfortable with calling that place his home, because granted it simply wasn't.

Home is supposed to be a place where you feel loved and safe and happy, instead of worrying whether or not someone's bravado took the upper hand once again, plotting to kill him 'to save the village from the demon'.

Which already happened a few times, mind you.

Entering his little apartment, he put the groceries away in the cupboards except for one of the ramen cups.

A few months ago the current Hokage seemed to have come to the conclusion that Naruto was quite fond of ramen, thus he bought him an electric kettle.

Even if the conclusion that Naruto loves ramen so much is wrong, he doesn't complain because honestly it was quite useful. It lessened unnecessary work for Naruto.

And Naruto can't really blame the old man for coming to that conclusion. He would have thought the same because he does buy a lot of ramen.

The reason why he does that though is because he lacks the money to buy food which is expensive. Ramen is cheap and although Naruto is getting slowly sick of it, it still tastes good.

Having finished applying the boiled water into the cup carefully, he waits about 5 minutes so as to not burn himself.

'In two days I have school again.. ugh fantastic. Another day of being rediculed and bullied by the oh so lovely students. The stupid teachers probably won't help me if the bullies corner me. Again.'

"Hah, of course not, why should they? I'm worthless after all, aren't I?"

Shaking his head to get rid of the sadness which has started to show again, he puts his hands together in front of him.

"Itadakimasu.."

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.

I hope some of you enjoy this story as much as I do and I will try to update again as soon as possible so bear with me.

Till next time! x


End file.
